powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Speed Chasers
Synopsis Now that all the villains have been either destroyed or turned to good, the rangers and Orvon, Princess Leona, and Robo Arty are in the clear. But now a new type of evil has landed on earth. She is Demonella. Now realizing the battle isn't over yet, Orvon searches the globe for a new team of energetic teens to fight Demonella and her team. The rangers are: Evan, Chris, Dominic, Ella, and Chloe. This year, the rangers have more trouble than ever to battle. But both Orvon and Robo Arty have come prepared.... They've created the most fierce weapons and zords ever. Will Demonella be the first ever villain to defeat the rangers? Or can the rangers win another battle? Find out on Power Rangers Speed Chasers! Characters Team-Up Allies *Orvon - Orvon can still give new powers and zords to the new team of rangers and still continues to mentor them throughout the battles to come. *Robo Arty 5 - New and improved, Robo Arty 5 has new zord and power making skills that he gives to the rangers from time to time. *Officer Johnson - Offier Johnson is still in charge and now no longer mentors Officer Smith since he got promoted last season. *Jaycee - Jaycee is Officer Johnson's niece. She is friends with Ella and Chloe and Dominic also has a crush on her. Villains *Demonella - Demonella is the new villain in town. She is most likely the diva of space. She has known Orvon for years until she got turned to evil by another villain she had battled a long time ago. *Vikus - Vikus is the villain who always has a plan. It was he who turned Demonella into a villain because he thought she had potential to be one instead of being a good guy. *Makicarg - is Vikus's sidekick. Most of the time, he caters to his and Demonella's wishes. Makicarg is also the one who creates the monsters that the Power Rangers Must battle. *Olaf - Olaf is the "kid" of the group. Although he is a villain, he annoys the others due to his clumsy and childish ways. Morphing Everybody: Race into speed! Evan: Speed Ranger Number 1! Chris: Speed Ranger Number 2! Dominic: Speed Ranger Number 3! Belle: Speed Rangers Number 4! Chloe: Speed Ranger Number 5! Zords/Megazords *Speed Chaser Megazord **Speed Ranger Zord 1 **Speed Ranger Zord 2 **Speed Ranger Zord 3 **Speed Ranger Zord 4 **Speed Ranger Zord 5 *Speed Climax Megazord (Phantom Rider) **Speed Ranger Zord 6 **Speed Ranger Zord 7 **Speed Ranger Zord 8 *Speed Driver Megazord (Speed Ranger Zords/Phantom Rider Zords) **Speed Ranger Zord 1 **Speed Ranger Zord 2 **Speed Ranger Zord 3 **Speed Ranger Zord 4 **Speed Ranger Zord 5 **Speed Ranger Zord 6 **Speed Ranger Zord 7 **Speed Ranger Zord 8 *Dual Blaster Megazord (Red Ranger) **F9 Bulldozer Zord **F10 Crawler Zord **F11 Crane Zord *Ground Smasher Megazord **Ground Smasher Zord 9 (Red Ranger) **Ground Smasher Zord 10 (Blue Ranger) **Ground Smasher Zord 11 (Green Ranger) **Ground Smasher Zord 12 (Yellow Ranger) **Ground Smasher Zord 13 (Pink Ranger) **Ground Smasher Zord 14 (Phantom Rider) *Rescue Power Megazord **Rescue Power Zord 1 **Rescue Power Zord 2 **Rescue Power Zord 3 **Rescue Power Zord 4 **Rescue Power Zord 5 Arsenal *Speed Chaser Morpher *Phantom Rider Armor *Phantom Rider Mega Blaster *Speed Chaser Cycles *Mega Speed Chaser Mode *Speed Spikes (Red, Blue, Green) *Speed Chaser Blaster **Speed Ranger 1 Sword **Speed Ranger 2 Rod **Speed Ranger 3 Shooter **Speed Ranger 4 Blast **Speed Ranger 5 Bazooka *Speed Chaser Guns **Fire Blaster Gun (Red) **Water Blaster Gun (Blue) **Vine Blaster Gun (Green) **Wind Blaster Gun (Yellow) **Bud Blaster Gun (Pink) Episodes #Race Into Speed! Part I #Race Into Speed! Part II #The Ranger Collector #The Return of Samurai Sam #Self Destruct #A Trip Into Space #New Powers Means New Battles #No Energy #I've Got the Power! #Phantom Rider Brings Help #A Divided Team #Blue's Being Blue #Fire Rider #The Perfect Dream Team #Shine Bright #Yellow's Fellow #Rangers, Beware... #Stuck In Another World #More Power to the rescue! #Power Rangers Ninja Mystic Speed Part I #Power Rangers Ninja Mystic Speed Part II #Power Rangers Ninja Mystic Speed Part III #A Test From the Mind #You Have Got No Game In This Battle #Work Together, Rangers #Samurai Sam is Back #Chris and Chloe's Secret #Don't Fake It #Where Oh Where Has My Mommy Gone? #Demonella Disguise #Trick Or Eat #Ground Smasher Megazord (Episode) #Cry #Battle of the Sexes #A Sweet And Sour Suprise #I've Got Yellow and Pink in My Hands #The Destruction of Phantom Rider Part I #The Destruction of Phantom Rider Part II #The Resurrection of Phantom Rider Part I #The Resurrection of Phantom Rider Part II #Happy Go Lucky #The Last of Samurai Sam? #Queen Quinetty #Help From Everett #Jokes Is In My Advance #Drama In the Hole! #Speed Chasers Part I #Speed Chasers Part II Trivia *This is the third addition of my series. *Power Rangers Ninja Mystic Speed is a team up of Power Rangers Ninja Clash, Power Rangers Mystic Angels, and Power Rangers Speed Chasers. *Everett from Ninja Clash and Mystic Angels makes a cameo in Help From Everett. See Also Category:Series